


now I need more

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他用節目當作藉口，換得了母語世界的豁免權，拙劣地霸佔不屬於他的那一塊，然後享受李馬克身為兄長的包容。





	now I need more

他站在頂樓的邊際，靠在水泥圍牆上向地面看，左手撐在下顎，抓著菸盒的右手指尖藏在左臂底下。從頂樓可以把底下看得很清楚，包括蹲在隔街的八卦小報記者跟零星私生。

車還沒到，羅渽民從口袋裡抓出手機確認時間，索性決定靠著牆邊坐下。帆布鞋帶垂到地上，踩出了一個髒印，他用拇指隨意抹了抹沒半點用，從紙盒敲出最後一根香菸。咬著濾嘴點上之後他猶豫著吸了一口氣，緩慢地不讓自己被還未熟悉的味道嗆開，才呼出一口氣就聽見了引擎熄火的聲音。

那是到了吧，他想著沒有再探頭窺看，手機螢幕亮了起來。到了，李馬克的訊息說，他沒有解鎖閱讀，就只是把手機放在地板上擺弄。幾分鐘後李馬克又問，你在哪裡？

他又吸了口氣，乾脆按熄了螢幕。

腳步聲從防火階梯響起時已經又過了十幾分鐘，羅渽民咬著香菸濾嘴半笑不笑地看李馬克從門後出現時繃緊的面部表情。李馬克嘆了口氣，他們說你在這裡，一邊向他走近的時候表情就軟下了一些些。他知道李馬克對他總是頭痛，不像東赫那樣在界線內盡情使壞或者帝努的不需擔心，更不用說單純聽話的老么，李馬克向來是對他最沒有辦法。他仰著脖子等他走過來，說，畢竟這裡最不會被拍到嘛，笑起來是鏡頭前最燦爛的樣子。

我知道，李馬克低聲說。他蹲了下來，把燃到一半的香菸從他唇齒之間取下。有時候，羅渽民想，他可能只是需要他來制止也說不定，就像是此刻，當李馬克一臉嚴肅地問他不能不抽嗎，或者再忍幾個月呢。可是這樣很寂寞，他吐出比嘴唇要紅潤許多的舌頭。

李馬克又嘆氣，香菸夾在手指間想是隨時會燒到乾淨的指節。他把身體彎向他，輕輕吻著剛才說了寂寞的嘴。羅渽民將舌頭伸進他的口腔裡，像是要將那份寂寞執意地感染給他，翻攪出嘖嘖的水聲。最後還是李馬克先推開他。他看向他，李馬克伸出手，手心朝上，剩下的放我身上，至少不要被發現未成年帶著這種東西。你想抽的時候來找我，李馬克又恢復了緊繃的表情，他的臉湊得很近，像是小時候教他跳舞一樣認真。

羅渽民笑著說，那麼想接吻的時候呢？

那人不自然地愣了愣。開玩笑的，他從地上爬起來，拍了拍沾附塵粒的褲腳。李馬克突然抓住他的手臂不悅地說，那也得來找我。

 

他以寂寞為理由索求親吻，被縱容，於是就有再三的索要與試探。

羅渽民在李馬克用食指劃過書頁向他展示單字時總是很容易就分神，他觀察李馬克的唇齒，試圖在開闔之間與聲音連接找到一些規律，卻總是被鏡頭外低沉的嗓音帶走注意力。羅渽民將單字簿捏在手裡，李馬克唸一個字他就跟著唸一次，可他不想學會英文，他只想睜大眼睛盯著他看，直到他注意到自己根本沒有聽進他說出的陌生詞語，然後在李馬克張開嘴時用最快速的方式堵住。

他用節目當作藉口，換得了母語世界的豁免權，拙劣地霸佔不屬於他的那一塊，然後享受李馬克身為兄長的包容。

李馬克用譴責的雙眼看向他時羅渽民愉快地微笑。他總是拗不過他，比方說此時，仍會在僵持的最後一秒敗陣下來，然後靠過來親吻他的玫瑰色的唇瓣。他知道這是李馬克出於種種因素對他的妥協。無論是因為什麼，或者其中有多少成分出自喜歡的情感，羅渽民都不在意。他微笑著接受李馬克蘊含怒意的吻，在最後分開時笑出聲音。

你能不能專注一點？李馬克恨恨地掐住他的後頸。對他來說那是一種超出親暱的碰觸方式，像是某種佔領與宣揚。然而肉食動物自己沒有知覺，他焦慮得很，總是因為自己不在掌控之內而下意識地抿起嘴唇，而羅渽民顯然相當滿意。

再來一次，他舔了舔嘴唇，愉快地申請時間延長。

外景結束後他在高速道路傳訊息給他。哥今天過來嗎？羅渽民故意用別有他意的語氣問。李馬克問他怎麼了，好像半點也沒領會的意思。他將手指放上嘴唇，漫不經心地輸入，我的菸還放在你那呢。訊息已讀之後久久沒有回覆，羅渽民將手機塞進外套口袋。

窗外的車流行進得很慢，主要幹道車太堵了，移動都變得很困難。就像李馬克一樣，他不是唯一想要進到他的安全範圍裡頭的人，甚至不屬於已經抵達的那個部分。他想咬指甲，又忍著不把雙手伸出口袋。他必須用一百種方法急迫地纏人地，向李馬克提醒自己的存在，即使施力過猛就會達到反效果。

他都必須嘗試看看。

 

回到宿舍時已經天黑了，羅渽民在玄關脫著鞋，老么就從沙發上頭也不抬地說你有客人找。喔，他踩著襪子進房間，李馬克坐在床沿，聽見推門聲時抬起了頭。那種眼神，他想著，關上門又扣地一聲。

鎖上，李馬克說。

羅渽民覺得心臟擂得轟隆作響，他照做，走向他時垂著眼睛不說話，直到膝蓋碰撞的距離。李馬克盯著他，雙手撐在身後的方式太過銳利，羅渽民將膝蓋跨上床墊，扶住他的肩膀低下漂亮的脖子。李馬克在接吻時抓住他的下顎，手指捏得太大力了，或許會留下印子。羅渽民毫不在乎，他將他按倒在被子上，一點也不掩飾自己的急切，直到兩個人都氣喘吁吁才結束洶湧又久長的吻。遠遠不夠，他想，揪著李馬克的領子就被揪住手指。

其實你可以用別的方式說的，李馬克碰他的臉，用粗糙的拇指畫過下眼瞼，弄得他一陣顫慄。說什麼？羅渽民腦子暈糊糊地隨口就問，李馬克似乎悶笑了聲，在他注意到之前又恢復了上一秒的表情。

不要用玩笑的方式，李馬克和平時的每一秒鐘一樣認真，就像他正要吐出的話語。不要跟我討菸抽，或假裝你需要的不是這個。

一邊輕輕碰觸他的嘴，用拇指撬開下唇，按住他的舌尖。

好吧，他聳著肩說，下一秒又彎起眼問，那你有沒有想我？李馬克似乎有些失笑。I thought you knew，加拿大人開口溜出英語。

Okay，他愣愣地點頭，又趁著擁抱的勢態將笑意溜到他的耳邊；耳垂紅得要命，一點也不像裝模作樣的遊刃有餘。

Now, I need more.

 


End file.
